Quote:Dialogue from Back to the Future, Part II
Much of the dialogue from Back to the Future Part II has been memorable. Examples include: Prologue: Saturday, October 26, 1985 Jennifer: How 'bout a ride, mister? Marty: Jennifer! Oh, man, are you a sight for sore eyes; let me look at you. Jennifer: Marty, you're acting like you haven't seen me in a week. Marty: I haven't. Jennifer: Marty, is everything okay? Is everything going to be all right? Marty looks back at his parents. Marty: Oh, yeah. Everything's great they are about to kiss, Doc Brown's time machine appears. Doc Brown: Marty! You've gotta come back with me! Marty: Where? Doc Brown: Back to the future. Doc opens a trash can. Marty: Whoa, wait a minute, what are you doing, Doc? Doc Brown: I need fuel. Quick. Go ahead, quick. Get in the car! Marty: No, no, no, no, no, no, Doc. I just got here, Jennifer just got here, we're gonna take the new truck for a spin. Doc Brown: Well, bring her along. This concerns her too. Marty: Whoa, wait a minute, Doc. What are you talking about? What happens to us in the future? What, do we become assholes or something? Doc Brown: No, no, no, no, no, Marty. Both you and Jennifer turn out fine. It's your kids, Marty. Something gotta be done about your kids! ---- Marty: Hey, Doc, you better back up, we don't have enough road to get up to 88. Doc Brown: Roads? Where we're going, we don't need... roads. Biff: outside from the house Hey, Marty! Marty, I wanted to show you these new matchbooks from my auto detailing I had printed up... a flying DeLorean? vanishes in time What the hell is going on here? Main Title: BACK TO THE FUTURE PART II ---- Marty: All right, Doc, what's goin' on, huh? Where are we? "When" are we? Doc Brown: We're descending towards Hill Valley, California at 4:29 PM on Wednesday, October 21st, twenty-fifteen. Marty: Two thousand fifteen?! You mean we're in the future! Jennifer: The future, Marty? What do you mean? How can we be in the future? Marty: Uh, Jennifer... I don't know how to tell you this, but you're in a time machine. Jennifer: And this is the year 2015! Doc Brown: October 21, 2015. ---- Ronald Reagan: Welcome to the Cafe 80's. Where it's always morning in America. Even in the afternoo-noo-noon. He he he he. Our special today is the mesquite-grilled sushi. Ayatollah Khomeini: (Butting in.) Yes, you must have the hostage special! Ronald Reagan: Cajun style. Ayatollah Khomeini: (Interjecting.) Yes, you must have the hostage special! Ronald Reagan: (Unintelligible.) Ayatollah Khomeini: Yes, you must have the hostage special! Marty: Hey, hey, hey, hey, guys, hey, hey, hey, guys! All I want is a Pepsi. ---- Marty: The answer's no, Griff. Griff: No? Marty: Yes, what are you, deaf and stupid? I said no! Griff: What's wrong, McFly? Chicken? Marty: What did you call me, Griff? Griff: Chicken, McFly. Marty: Nobody...calls me.....chicken. ---- Whitey: Hey, McFly, you bojo! Those boards don't work on water. Data: Unless you've got power! ---- Marty: Hey, little girl, thanks. Little Girl: Keep it. I got a Pit Bull now! ---- Doc Brown: They're taking her home, to your future home! We'll arrive shortly thereafter, get her out of there and go back to 1985. Marty: You mean, I'm going to see where I live? I'm gonna see myself as an old man? Doc Brown: No, no, no Marty, that could result in a... gasps Great Scott! Jennifer could conceivably encounter her future self! The consequences of that could be disastrous! Marty: Doc, what do you mean? Doc Brown: I foresee two possibilities. One: coming face to face with herself thirty years older would put her into shock and she'd simply pass out. Or two, the encounter could create a time paradox, the result of which could cause a chain reaction that would unravel the very fabric of the space-time continuum and destroy the entire universe! Granted, that's worst-case scenario. The destruction might in fact be very localized, limited to merely our own galaxy. Marty: Well, that's a relief. ---- Mr. Fujitsu: MCFLY! 2015 Marty: Mr. Fujitsu-san! Konichi-wa! Mr. Fujitsu: McFly, I was monitoring that scan you just interfaced. You are TERMINATED! 2015 Marty: TERMINATED? NO! No, it wasn't my fault sir! It was Needles! Needles was behind the whole thing!! Mr. Fujitsu: And you cooperated. 2015 Marty: No, no, it was a sting operation... Mr. Fujitsu: It was illegal... 2015 Marty: ... I... I was setting him up... Mr. Fujitsu: ... And you knew!! MCFLY!! READ MY FAX!!! phrase "YOU'RE FIRED!!!" on screen in big bold letters 2015 Marty: NO! PLEASE!! I CAN'T BE FIRED...I'M FIRED!!! AHHHHHH.....This is heavy. What am I gonna tell Jennifer...? ---- Young Jennifer: I'm old! Old Jennifer: I'm young! ---- Marty: Mom? Mom, is that you? Lorraine: Just relax, Marty. You've been asleep for almost two hours. Marty: I had a horrible nightmare. It was terrible. Lorraine: Well, you're safe and sound. Back on the good old 27th floor. Marty: 27th floor! Mom, Mom, that can't be you. Lorraine: Yes it's me, Marty. Are you all right? Marty: I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just that you're so... big... Lorraine: Everything's gonna be fine, Marty. Are you hungry? We can call room service. ---- Biff: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN SWITZERLAND, YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!! Marty: My father! Biff: Did you get kicked out of another boarding school?! Damn it, Lorraine, do you know how much perfectly good dough I blow on this no-good kid of yours, huh? On all three of them?! Lorraine: What the hell do you care?! We can afford it! The least we can do with all that money is provide a better life for our children! Biff: Hold on. Let's get this straight. Marty is your kid, not mine, and all the money in the world wouldn't do jack shit for that lazy bum! Lorraine: Stop it, Biff, just stop it! Biff: Look at him. He's a butthead just like his old man was. Lorraine: Don't you dare speak that way about George! You're not even half the man he was. Biff throws Lorraine on the floor. ---- Marty: to Biff HOW CAN HE BE YOUR HUSBAND?!! How could you leave Dad for him? Lorraine: Leave Dad? Marty, are you feeling all right? Marty: NO!! No, I'm NOT feeling all right! I don't understand one damn thing that's going on around here, and why no one can give me a simple straight answer! Lorraine: Oh, they must have hit you over the head hard this time. Marty: Mom, I just want to know one thing. Where's my father? Where's George McFly? Lorraine: Marty... George, your father is in the same place he's been for the past 12 years. Oak Park Cemetery. ---- Marty: seeing his father's grave No. No. This can't be happening! March 15, 1973. No! Oh, please God, no! This can't be happening! This can't be... Doc Brown: I'm afraid it is happening Marty, all of it! Marty: Doc? Doc Brown: After I found out about your father, I figured you'd come here. Marty: Do you know what happened to him? Do you know what happened on March 15, 1973? Doc Brown: Yes Marty, I know. ---- Marty: I don't get it, Doc. How could all this be happening? It's like we're in Hell or something. Doc Brown: No, it's Hill Valley, although I can't imagine Hell being much worse! ---- Doc Brown: Obviously the time continuum has been disrupted, creating a new temporal event sequence resulting in this alternate reality. Marty: English, Doc! Doc Brown: Here. Here, let me demonstrate. Let's say that this line represents time. straight line and points to places Here's the present 1985, the future and the past. Obviously, somewhere in the past the timeline skewed down into this tangent new line and writes 1985A creating an alternate 1985. Alternate to you, me, and Einstein, but reality for everyone else. Recognize this? Blast from the Past bag It’s the bag the sports book came in; I know because the receipt was still inside. I found them in the time machine...along with this! Marty: It's the top of Biff's cane. I mean, old Biff, from the future. Doc Brown: Correct. They were in the time machine because Biff was in the time machine...with the sports almanac! Marty: Holy shit. Doc Brown: You see, while we were in the future, Biff got the sports book, stole the time machine, went back in time and gave the book to himself somewhere in the past. Look, it says right here that Biff made his first million betting on a horse race in 1958. He wasn't just lucky, he knew, because he had all the race results in the sports almanac! That's how he made his entire fortune! Take a look at this with a magnifying glass. Marty: book in Biff's coat The almanac. That son of a bitch stole my idea! He must've been listening when I...It's all my fault. The whole thing is my fault! If I hadn't bought that damn book then none of this would've happened! Doc Brown: Well, it's all in the past. Marty: You mean the future. Doc Brown: Whatever! It demonstrates PRECISELY how time travel can be misused and why the time machine must be destroyed...after we straighten all this out. Marty: So we go back to the future, and we stop Biff from stealing the time machine. Doc Brown: We can't, because if we travel into the future from this point in time, it will be the future of THIS reality, in which Biff is corrupt, powerful, and married to your mother, and in which THIS has happened to ME!! up newspaper reading "EMMETT BROWN COMMITTED" No, our only chance to repair the present is in the past, at the point where the time line skewed into this tangent. In order to put the universe back as we remember it and get back to our reality, we have to find out the exact date and specific circumstances of how, when, and where young Biff got his hands on that sports almanac. Marty: I'll ask him. ---- Biff: Start talking, kid. What else do you know about that book. Marty: First you tell me how you got it. How, where, and when. Biff: All right, take a seat. SIT DOWN! November 12, 1955, That was when. Marty: November 12, 1955? That was the day I went back in... I mean, that was the day of the famous Hill Valley lightning storm. Biff: You know your history. Very good. I'll never forget that Saturday. I'd just picked up my car up from the shop because I enrolled it in a drag race a few days earlier. Marty: I thought you crashed it into a manure truck. Biff: How do you know about that? Marty: My father told me about it. Biff: Your father? Marty: Before he died. Biff: Yeah right. So there I was, minding my own business when this crazy old codger with a cane showed up. He says he's my distant relative. I didn't see any resemblance. So he says, "How would you like to be rich?" So I say, "Sure." So he lays this book on me. He says this book'll tell me the outcome of every sporting event 'till the end of this century. All I have to do is bet on a winner, and I'll never lose. So I say, "What's the catch?" He says, "No catch, just keep it a secret." After that, he disappeared. I never saw him again. Oh, and he told me one other thing. He said someday, a crazy wild-eyed scientist or a kid may show up asking about that book. And if that ever happens... as he pulls out his gun Funny, I never thought it would be you. Marty: Well, Biff, you're forgetting one thing. What the hell is that?! ---- Biff: Go ahead, kid! Jump! A suicidal be nice and neat! Marty: What if I don't? Biff: Lead poisoning. Marty: What about the police, Biff? They're gonna match up the bullet with that gun. Biff: Kid, I OWN the police!! Besides, they couldn't match up the bullet that killed your old man!! Marty: You son of a ...(Biff clicks his gun.) Biff: I suppose it's poetic justice. TWO MCFLYS WITH THE SAME GUN! ---- Marty: Nice shot, Doc! You're not going to believe this! We have to go back to 1955! Doc Brown: I don't believe it! ---- Marty: That's right, Doc. November 12, 1955. Doc Brown: Unbelievable that Biff has chosen that date. It could mean that this date might hold some special significance, being the temporal junction point for the entire space-time continuum! Other than that it could just be an amazing coincidence. ---- Doc Brown: Time circuits on. Marty McFly: Time circuits on. What do you mean "Time Circuits on"? Doc, we're not going back now! Doc Brown: Yep. Marty McFly: Doc, what about Jennifer? What about Einstein? We can't just leave them here. Doc Brown: Don't worry, Marty. Assuming we succeed in our mission, this alternate 1985 will be changed to the real 1985, instantaneously transforming around Jennifer and Einie. Jennifer and Einie will be fine, and they'll have absolutely no memory of this horrible place. Marty McFly: Doc... what if we don't succeed? Doc Brown: We must succeed. ---- Marty: arriving in 1955 Whoa, this is heavy, Doc! It's like I was just here yesterday. Doc Brown: You were here yesterday, Marty! You were! Amazing isn't it! All right, sunrise should be in about 22 minutes. You go into town, and track down young Biff, and tail him. Sometime today, old Biff will show up to give young Biff the Almanac. Above all, you must not interfere with that event. We must let old Biff believe he succeeded, so that he'll leave 1955 and bring the DeLorean back to the future. Marty: Right. Doc Brown: Once old Biff is gone, grab that Almanac anyway that you can. Remember, both of our futures depends on this. Marty: You don't have to remind me of that, Doc. ---- Young Biff: 300 bucks? 300 bucks for a couple of dents? Hey, that's bullshit, Terry. Terry: No, Biff, it was horseshit and it was all over your car. I had to pay Old Man Jones 80 bucks to haul it away. Young Biff: Old Man Jones! Probably resold it too. I oughta get something for that! Terry: You want to get something for it! You can go inside and you can call Old Man Jones! If he wants to give a refund, that's fine! ---- Old Biff: You always had a way with women. Young Biff: Get the hell out of my car, old man! Old Biff: You wanna marry that girl, Biff? I can help make it happen. Young Biff: Oh, yeah, who are you, Miss Lonelyhearts? Old Biff: Just get in the car, butthead. Young Biff: Who are you calling "butthead", butthead? Old Biff starts the car. Young Biff: How do you know how to do that? Nobody can start this car but me. Old Biff: Just get in the car, Tannen. Today's your lucky day. ---- Young Biff: Why don't you make like a tree and get out of here? Old Biff: It's leave, you idiot! "Make like a tree, and leave". You sound like a damn fool when you say it all wrong! Young Biff: All right then, LEAVE! And take your book with you! ---- Grandma Tannen: Biff, Biff, where are you going, Biff?! Biff: I told you, grandma, I'm going to the dance! Grandma Tannen: When are you coming home?! Biff: I'll get home, when I get home! Grandma Tannen: Don't forget to turn off the garage lights! ---- 1955 Doc Brown: It was nice talking to you. Maybe again we'll bump into each other sometime in the future. 1985 Doc Brown: Or the past. ---- Biff: That's about as funny as a screen door on a battleship. Marty: his breath It's "screen door on a submarine", you dork. ---- Marty: All right everyone, back up! Let's give him some room and I'll give him some air. I know CPR. I know CPR. Boy: What's CPR? ---- Marty: Doc, Biff's guys chased me into the gym and they're gonna jump...me! Doc Brown: Well get out of there! Marty: No, Doc. Not me! The "other" me! The one up on stage singing Johnny B. Goode! Doc Brown: Great Scott! If they succeed, you'll miss the lightning bolt at the clock tower, you won't get back to the future, and we'll have a major paradox! Marty: A paradox? You mean one of those things that can destroy the universe. Doc Brown: Precisely! ---- Biff: What the hell! Where is he? Lester: Who? Biff: Calvin Klein. Lester: Who? Biff: The guy in the hat! Where is he? Lester: Oh he went that way! And I think he took your wallet. I think he took his wallet. ---- Western Union Man: Mr. McFly? Marty: Huh? Western Union Man: Is your name Marty McFly? Marty: Yeah. Western Union Man: I've got something for you: It's a letter. Marty: A letter to me? That's impossible! Who the hell are you? Western Union Man: Western Union. Actually a bunch of us at the office were hoping that you could shed a little light on the subject. You see, we've had this envelope in our possession for the past seventy years. It was givin to us with explicit instructions that it be delivered to a young man of your description answering to the name of Marty at this exact location, at this exact time, November 12, 1955. We had a little bet to see if this "Marty" would actually be here. Looks like I lost. Marty: Did you say seventy years? Western Union Man: That's right. Seventy years, two months, and twelve days to be exact. ---- Marty: It's from the Doc! "Dear Marty, If my calculations are correct you shall receive this letter immediately after you saw the DeLorean struck by lightning. Please let me assure you that I am alive and well. I have been living happily these past eight months in they year 1885. The lightning bolt that..." 1885! September 1885! Western Union Man: Whoa! Wait, kid! What's this all about! Marty: He's alive! The Doc's alive! He's in the Old West, but he's alive! Western Union Man: Wait a minute, kid. You need help? Marty: There's only one man who can help me. ---- Marty: Doc, Doc! grabs the 1955 Doc and he screams a bit Okay, okay! Relax Doc! It's me, it's me, Marty." Doc: No! It can't be. I just sent you back to the future. Marty: I know, you did send me back to the future, but I'm back, I'm back from the future. Doc: Great Scott! faints TO BE CONCLUDED... Category:Quotes